Un gran abrazo desde techadon
Es el episodio 82 y primero de la ultima temporada de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix Trama Curryent,Cherry,Crow y Clency estaban jugando golf en la cancha privada de Cherry Curryent:Solo necesito un oyo en 1 y gano Entonces Curryent creo un ecuacion complicadisima en su cabeza,la pelota comenzo a chocar con varias obstaculos,se puso muy cerca del oyo y...no entro Curryent:D= pero si eso es imposible Cherry:Permiteme Entonces Cherry hizo la misma ecuacion que Curryent(bueno,casi la misma), tiro la bola, paso por lo mismo que la de Curreytn y...entro Curryent:¿Como? Cherry:Tontito,tenias que formar un angulo de 95.754º a la hora de lanzar,tu formaste uno de 95.753º En el desierto del Sahara Una gran cupula cae enmedio del desiertto,entonces las puertas se abren y sale... left Robot Techadon:Destruir a Curryent Kirby Tennyson y a Cherry Hilvan Tennyson En casa de Cherry Curryent:Fue un buen juego Cherry:Y que lo digas primo Curryent:Que relajacion,no nos ha atacado ningun villano en 2 semanas Entonces salieron un rato pero vieron algo en el cielo Curryent:Que raro,las estrellas no dberian verse de dia En eso bajo y resulto ser el robot techadon Curryent:Un robot techadon,nadie ha viste uno en mas de 30 años Robot Techadon:Destruir a Curryent Kirby Tennyson y a Cherry Hilvan Tennyson Cherry:Eso no suena bien Curryent:Para nada,combatamoslo Entonces Curryent se transformo en Goop supremo y comenzo a meterse en el techadon left Cherry:Me toca Entonces Cherry se transformo en Virus left Cherry:VIRUS Entonces Curryent comenzo a aberiar los circuitos y Cherry le lanzo un rayo que lo termino destruyendo Curryent:Lo hicimos primo Y ambos se destransformaron Cherry:Si que si En el Sahara La cupula estaba sonando,luego se abrio la puerta y salio otro robot techadon left Robot techadon:Destruir Curryent Kirby Tennyson y a Cherry Hilvan Tennyson Al dia siguiente Curryent y Cherry estaban caminando por la calle Curryent:Que dia tan tranquilo ¿No Cherry? Cherry:Porsupuesto,casi deseo que algun enemigo super fuerte nos ataque En eso llego el robot techadon Curryent:Deberias tener mas cuidado con lo que deseas Entonces Curryent se transformo en falctius y Cherry en zip leftright Curryent:Demosle primo Entonces Curryent le lanzo una bomba de radiacion pero no afecto al techdon Curryent:No funciono Cherry:Lo intentare Entonces Cherry combirtio su mano en un mazo y comenzo a correr pero el robot techadon lo sostuvo del cuello y lo mando lejos Cherry:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Robot:Objetivo 2 eliminado,toca objetivo 1 Curryent:Esto no es bueno Entonces Curryent paso a starrock left Curryent:Starrock Entonces Curryent creo una estrella gigante,se subio en elle y le comenzo a disparar estrellas al techdon Techadon_Objetivo a 50 metros de distancia Entonces el robot techadon se impulso con su jetpack y comenzo a perseguir a Curryent Curryent:Oh no Entonces Curryent escapaba mientras le lanzaba mas estrellas Curryent:No puedo seguir asi En eso aparecio Cherry como Zip supremo left Cherry:HEY TECHADON,TOMA ESTO Entonces Cherry comenzo a formar una esfera de energia y se la lanzo destruyendolo Curryent:Esto es extraño,este era mas fuerte que el otro En eso se destransformaron Cherry:Los 2 techadons deben de ser del mismo creador pero ¿Quien? Curryent:Creo que una mejor pregunta seria ¿Quien no? Cherry:Dificl respuesta con todos los enemigos que tenemos Mas tarde Curryent y Cherry estaban revisando escenas de todo tipo con satelites que tenian en el espacio Curryent:Todo parece normal Cherry:Espera,mira en el desierto del Sahara Entonces Curryent acerco la imagen y vio la cupula Curryent:Oh-my-cat (XD) Cherry:Seguro es ahi de donde... Y salio otro robot techadon left Curryent:Rayos,es mas fuerte Cherry:Tengo un plan,tu y Clency traten de destruir la fabrica,yo y Crow investigaremos quien te la mando Curryent:Buen plan Mas tarde Curryent estaba transformado en Tetro jetray con clency en su espalda left Curryent:Ahi esta la cupula,ahora destruyamosla Clency(absorviendo metal):Estoy listo Robot techadon:Destruir a... Curryent:Si si,ya escuche eso,ahora TOMA Entonces Curryent Junto los laseres de sus muñecas y se los lanzo sin hacerle daño Curryent:Oh no Entonces el robot combirtio su mano en un cañon y se lo lanzó mandandolos a volar Curryent y Clency:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Curryent:Necesito...algo...que nos haga aterrizar Entonces Curryent se transformo en gravattack supremo y hizo que la gravedad los empuje lentamente hacia abajo left Curryent:Ahora si te acabare Entonces Curryent hizo su puño 1000 veces mas pesado e iba a golpear al robot pero este lorodeo de discos y lo comenzo a aturdir Curryent y Clency:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Entonces Curryent paso a Cantor left Curryent:Ahora si,es sonido VS sonido Entonces Curryent y el robot techadon se lanzaron mutuamente ondas sonoras las cuales estaban chocando mientras Clency se ponia tapaoidos Con Crow y Cherry Crow y Cherry estaban en una nave Crow:Recuerdame el porque estamos aqui Cherry:Porque alguien me esta mandando a mi y a Curryent robots techadon y debemos averiguar quien fue, En eso llegaron a una carcel del proyector Cherry(saliendo de la nave):Permiso para interrogar a los prisioneros señor Plomero:Permiso aceptado Entonces comenzaron a caminar por las celdas y vieron a varios villanos,entre ellos miembros de los 25 negativos y de los 10 de SuperDark Crow:¿Como sabremos cual fue? Cherry:Interrogandolos 1 por 1 Entonces entraron a una de las celdas y se encontraron con Golpex left Golpex:No puede ser,es uno de los niños que arruino los planes de mi jefe¿Ahora vienen a arruinar lo que me queda de vida? Chery:No,venimos a interrogarte Entonces Cherry paso a Cuatrobrazos supremo y le hizo una llave left Golpex(asfixiandose):No,no,no Cherry:Hazlo responder con la verdad Crow:Trueshti ghesti Entonces rodeo a Golpex de una energia purpura Crow:Dinos¿Tu mandaste una fabrica de robots techadones a destruir a mis primos? Golpex:No se nada,no envie nada,me asfixio Entonces Cherry lo solto y se callo inconsiente Cherry:El no fue,vamos a otra celda Entonces salieron de la celda y la cerraron En la tierra Curryent estaba transformado en flaxes lanzandole rocas envueltas en fuego al robot mientras huia de el left Curryent:Este robot me canso,mejor paso a supremo Entonces Curryent oprimio el simbolo supremo y... left Entonces Curryent creo un campo de fuerza y corrio hacia el robot techadon Techadon:Peligro,peligro,peligro Entonces Curryent le dio una fuerte embestida y lo destruyo Curryent:Solo espero que no... Entonces salio otro robot techadon left Curryent:No puede ser Entonces Curryent corrio rapidamente hacia el robot pero este le disparo un super rayo de uno de sus discos destransformandolo y dejandolo muy debil Clency:CURRYENT Curryent:Necesito a Curryentknigth Y Curryent paso a Curryentknigth left Curryent:TOMA Entonces ambos comenzaron a volar,el robot le disparaba rayos pero Curryent los bloqueaba con su escudo Curryent:Mejor trato de evitarlo,asi evito que aparezca otro mas fuerte Con Crow y Cherry Crow y Cherry estaban entrando a la celda de Balvin left Balvin:Ah,genial¿Vinieron a patearme denuevo? Cherry:No,vinimos a interrogarte Entonces Cherry se transformo en sablius y paso a supremo left Cherry-.Dime todo lo que sabes Entonces Cherry le puso una garra muy cerca de su cara Balvin(asustado):No se absolutamente nada excepto que esotoy muy pero muy asustado Crow(con mana en la mano):Esta diciendo la verdad Entonces Cherry se alejo de Balvin Cherry:Bien,no fue el pero aun debemos encontrar al culpable Entonces salieron de la habitacion Balvin:Eso fue aterrador En la tierra Curryent estaba huiendo del techadon a un vuelo a alta velocidad mientras este la lanzaba lasers y discos sonicos que desviaba y/o destruia Curryent:Deja de perseguirme Entonces Curryent paso a Ultra-T supremo y luego a tetro left left Curryent:Prueba algo de esto techadon Entonces combirtio su mano en un latigo electrico y lo uso para golpear al Techadon electrocutandolo y destruyendolo Curryent:Aprovechemos para entrar Entonces paso a fantasma de la noche y trato de meterse por la cupula pero no lo logro left Curryent:No lo puedo atravesar,Clency intenta absorverlo y destruirlo usando la misma resistencia del material,si eso no funciona me transformare en Jury Rigg y hare un aparato de alta tecnologia con al metal Entonces Clency trato de absorver la cupula Clency:No se puede absorver Curryent:Lo que faltaba Entonces salio otro robot techadon left Clency:Ya se,destruyamos la fabrica Curryent:Clency,el material es indestructible Techadon:Destruir a Curryent Kirby Tennyson y Cherry... Entonces Curryent como Rocklerle da un golpe de Karate que interrumpe su discurso pero rompe parte de su mano left Curryent:Ouch,oye eso no me gusto Entonces el robot le lanzo rayos radiactivos pero Curryent lo bloqeuo con rocas que luego se rompieron Curryent:Me haces enojar Entonces el robot le lanzo discos sonicos que lo comenzaron a agrietar con el sonido Curryent:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Entonces paso a tortutornado supremo y alejo el sonido con rafagas de aire(recordemos que el sonido son ondas de presion en el aire) left Curryent:Siente el ataca de mi fuego Entonces Curryent le lanzo balas de viento con fuego que le cayeron al techadon pero este bajo las temperaturas de su cuerpo y apago el fuego Curryent:Clency,maniobre 12-G Clency:Entendido Entonces Curryent lanzo a Clency con viento y lo hizo bolar mientras le lanzaba rafagas de fuego al techadon que este seguia apagando Techadon:Preparate para morir Entonces le apunto con su cañon aser pero Clency iba a golpearlo habiendo absorvido teodonita Clecny:AHY VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY Entonces iba a golpearlo pero el techadon le contesto con un puñetazo que lo mando a volar muy lejos Clency:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Entonces Clency cayo y se vio que su caida solto arena Techadon:Eliminar a... Entoces una bola de mana lo golpea haciendo que su cabeza gire 360ª Curryent:Hey,enfrentame Techadon left Nora:La estrategia 12-G consiste en dejar que el enemigo golpee a uno mientras el otro se hace mas fuerte XD Entonces Curryent rodeo sus puños de energia verde Curryent:Te desmantelare lata Entonces Curryent corrio hacia el techadon y este hizo lo mismo creando un choque Donde Crow y Cherry Crow y Cherry se dirigian a otra habitacion Cherry:Solo queda un prisionero Crow:Y ¿Quien es? Entonces Cherry le muestra una hoja Crow:hAy no,ese fastidioso no Entonces entraron a la ultima Celda Cherry:QUEREMOS RESPUESTAS CONEJO APESTOSO Entonces vieron una sombra ???:¿Respuestas sobre que? Entonces de las sombras salio left Galalio:No se de que hablan,asi que ya pueden irse Crow:No te hagas el tonto Galalei Cherry:Una fabrica de techadones nos ataca e investigamos que el sudor de rabtads tetro puede crear minerales preciosos y altamente raros Galalio:¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?,digo,ustedes tienen millones de enemigos Crow:Si pero no millones de ellos pueden pagar una fabrica de robots techadon Galalio:Si fui yo y ¿Que? Cherry:O__O¿Fuiste tu?,eres un ************************************ Galalio:O.O,Rayos es el mayor insulto que he escuchado en mi vida Entonces Cherry se transformo en tectlo y sujeto a Galalio del cuello left Cherry:DINOS COMO DETENERLA Galalio:Aunque quisiera y no quero ::yaoming:: no podria detenerla,no dejara de mandar techadones hasta acabar con ustedes En eso aparecio Wolfdarkror left Wolfdarkror:Nanana Galalio Galalio:Yeah yeah yeah Wolfdarkror XD Crow:No we can´t make up our mind Cherry:Cause Whe think we´ve got it right Con Curryent Curryent estaba transformado en tetro frio peleando contra el techadon left Curryent:We go na na na Clency:Curryent ¿En serio crees que es el mejor momento para cantar? Curryent:Eso fue raro,¿Por que estaba cantantdo?,No importa Entonces se hizo intangible y trato de atravesar al robot techadon pero este lo bloqueo Curryent:Ugg Con Cherry Wolfdarkror:Como decia Galalio,ni esos robots destruiran a Curryent y Cherry 10,esos chicos han escapado antes de lo imposible,derrotaron a nuestro lider,nos derrotaron a nosotros y ¿Crees que una fabrica de techadones los detendra? Galalio:No te metas en esto Wolfdarkror:Como dgas,pero sabes,si yo gastara tanto dinero en algo como eso lo minimo que haria seria ver como los destruyen Galalio:Lo haria si no estuviera en prision ::facepalm:: Wolfdarkror:Puedes pedir libertad condicional Galalio:Buena idea,usare el computador Entonces Galalio entro al computador y empezo a hacer cosas futuristas y alienigenas XD Eolfdarkror:Escuchen,La unica razon por la que los techadones los atacan es porque ven los simbolos de sus omnitrixes,si los bloquean y se los ponen a un objeto en movimiento indestructible no saldran mas Techadones y ustedeshabran ganado Crow:Gracias Cherry:Si,gracias Cherry le da monedas deteodonita a Wolfdarkror Wolfdarkror-,Nos estamos entendiendo Galalio:Bien,ya saque mi libertad condicional,ahora a la tierra a ver como los eliminan >=D Entonces Galalio salio de la celda Cherry:Alto,¿Por que nos ayudaste? Wolfdarkror:Desde que SuperDark nos recluto tengo una gran rivalidad con Galalio,ahora salgan Entonces vieron que Galalio estaba en una nave super veloz volado hacia la tierra Crow:No llegaremos a tiempo Cherry:Tal ves si Entonces Cherry se transformo en rath supremo y paso a estelar left left Cherry:Sujetate Entonces cogio a Crow y comenzo a volar a alta velocidad por el espacio En la tierra Curryent estaba peleando contra el robot como tetro eco eco left Curryent:Toma esto Entonce ambos se lanzaron discos sonicos que se destruyeron entre si Curryent:CLency,relevos Clency:Entendido Entonces Clnecy paso a estelar y comenzo a empujarse con el techadon Curryent:yo averiguare como desarmar ESTO Entonces paso a cerebron suprem y luego a tetro left right Curryent:hmm,esta sin duda es una estructura de alta complejidad y nanotecnologia de alto nivel y un ridiculamente complejo sistema de seguridad en caso de rompimiento de barreras Entonces vio a Clency derrotado Curryent:Rayos,tendré que cambiar Entonces paso a Gransaro y evoluciono hasta tetro leftright left Curryent:Oye,tucabeza de lata Entonces el techadon le lanzo un rayo radioactivo que solo lo hizo retroceder un poco Curryent:Si,soy inmune a la radiacion Entonces el robot techadon trato de golpearlo pero Curryent lo esquibo mientras saltaba hacia atras Curryent:No debo derrotarlo o saldra uno mas fuerte Entonces el robot le lanzo discos pero Curryent lo desintegro dandoles patadas Curryent:Debo evitar sus ataques hasta que Cherry llegue Entonces cayo algo grande que destruyo al techadon y resulto ser Cherry Curryent:NOO Cherry:Curryent,descubri como evitar que nos sigan atacando Curryent:Que sea rapido porque pronto saldra otro Entonces salio otro Curryent:YA DEJA DE ESCRIBIR ESAS COSAS left Curryent:Rayos,Sin duda el que los crea tiene una gran imaginacion Entonces el robot cargo un hiper rayo de su tenaza y se los lanzo pero lo esquivaron Curryent:¿COMO NOS DESHACEMOS DE EL? Cherry:Primero destransformate Entonces ambos se destransformaron Entonces el robot les apunto son su tenaza Crow:Cubran sus omnitrixes Entonces taparon sus omnitrixes con vendas dejando al robot mirando por todas partes Robot techadon:Objetivo no localizado Galalio:ATACALO,ESTA AHI ¿QUE NO LO VES? Curryent:Eh,ehm Galalio:Se supone que ahora estarias muerto Clecy:Bueno,los robots techadon no caracterizan por ser muy inteligentes =P Galalio:Como sea,me largo Curryent:Mejor cuerte para la proxima Entonces Curryent abrazo a Galalio mientras le ponia una mascara de transformacion que se combirtio en el simbolo tetro Galalio:Quitame las manos de encima Entonces el robot techadon vio a Galalio Techadon:Objetivo localizado Galalio:No,no¿Que haces? Entonces el robot lo persiguio volando mientras Galalio uso su Jetpack para huir Galalio:VOLVERE CURRYENT Y CHERRY 10 Curryent:Que no sera por lo pronto Cherry:y ¿Que haremos con la fabrica? Currynt:Eso no importa,esta en medio del desierto no lastima a nadie,vamos a casa Fin Personajes Héroes *Curryent *Cherry *Clency *Crow Villanos *Robots techadon *Galalio Secundarios *Golpex *Balvin *Wolfdarkror Aliens utilizados Por Curryent *Goop Supremo *Falctius *Starrock *Jetray Supremo(cameo)-Tetro Jetray *Gravattack supremo *Cantor *Flaxes-Flaxes supremo *Curryentknitgh *Ultra-T Supremo-Tetro ultra-T *Fantasma de la noche *Rockler *Tortutornado supremo-tetro tortutornado *frio supremo(cameo)-Tetro frio *Eco eco supremo(cameo)-tetro eco eco *Cerebron supremo-Tetro cerebron *Gransaro-Gransaro supremo-Tetro Gransaro Por Cherry *Virus *Zip-Zip supremo *Cuatrobrazos supremo *Sablius-Sablius supremo *Tectlo *Rath supremo-Rath estelar Eventos importantes *Reparecen varios aliens que tuvieron largas ausencias:Zip,Falctius,Starrock,etc Curiosidades *Varios de los aliens usados fueron supremo o tetros de los usados en saludos desde techadon *Esta confirmado que este episodio y su secuela se ubican cronologicamente antes de los 2 crossovers y la pelicula *Fue basicamente una adaptacion del episodio Saludos desde techadon *Los robots techadon parecen tener partes de algunos aliens del superomnitrix 5:los discos sonicos de eco eco supremo,la tenaza de tetro cerebron,las celdas de NRG Supremo Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Curryent 10 poder superomnitrix